By Her Side
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Tish goes for a routine doctor's appointment and gets scary news. Priestly is worried about his girlfriend and offers his support.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ten-Inch Hero.

By Her Side

Chapter 1

Tish rushed through the door at the Beach City Grill and scurried behind the counter, stowing her purse beneath it. Her stomach twisted anxiously and her mind was still reeling after the doctor's appointment she'd had this morning.

"Heads up!"

She glanced up quickly and caught the apron that Priestly, her mohawked green-haired boyfriend of nine months, had tossed in her direction. He winked at her, and she managed a shaky smile in his direction. His brow creased in concern when her smile didn't reach her eyes, but the lunch rush was on and there was no time to talk.

"Hey, Tish," Piper smiled as she slid a notepad and pencil down the counter toward her friend. "It's been really busy today; I'm glad you were able to make it in for the lunch rush. How was the doctor's appointment?"

Tish swallowed hard, unsure of what to say when she still hadn't processed things herself. She was saved from having to answer when Priestley's voice rang out.

"Order up!"

Piper turned away to retrieve the sandwich for a customer as Tish breathed a sigh of relief. Her thoughts traveled back to her appointment this morning and the doctor's exam. All went very well until the doctor had done a breast exam and had felt a lump. Tish felt panic rise in her throat. She was young, only in her early twenties. She wasn't supposed to have a lump in her breast; she couldn't have cancer. It just couldn't happen to her, but it was happening. A mammogram had confirmed that there was something in her left breast.

"Excuse me, Tish," Piper told her friend as she pushed by her with her hands full of food.

Tish was jolted out of her stupor and dropped her notepad on the floor. She bent over to pick it up and when she stood felt Priestly behind her. She knew it was him and she glanced over her right shoulder as his warmth pressed against her back and his hand settled gently at her waist.

"Hey, are you okay, Sunshine?" he asked with concern, his green eyes searching her face carefully.

"Fine," she managed, forcing her lips upward into a grin.

Priestly could see right through her. "Not buying it," he replied. "We're talking when the lunch rush is over." His hand squeezed her side gently before he turned back to the grill.

Tish caught her bottom lip in her teeth and forced herself to step forward and help a customer at the counter. This was going to be a long day, and she had to work until closing tonight.

Tish couldn't keep her mind on her work as the afternoon wore on and felt Priestly's eyes on her from his place at the grill. A headache throbbed behind her eyes and her shoulders felt tense as she waited on yet another customer. The lunch rush had bled over into a very steady afternoon. Priestly hadn't been able to tear himself away from the grill long enough to corner her, and for that she was glad. She didn't want to talk about what had happened at the doctor's office.

"Excuse me, but my order is wrong," a voice said sharply in front of her.

Tish jumped and blinked as she focused on the unhappy customer. "What?" she stammered.

"My order," the man waved the wrapped sandwich in front of her face. "It's wrong. I said no mayo and mustard, and it's covered in it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tish managed to force out. She turned toward Priestly. "I need another sandwich. This one is wrong. No mayo or mustard."

Priestly glanced over at her. "You specifically wrote mayo and mustard on the order," he accused with a frustrated sigh.

"No, I didn't," Tish argued as she planted her hands on her hips. She was in no mood to argue with Priestly over a stupid sandwich order.

"Check the order; it's right there on the counter," he replied.

"I don't need to check it," Tish snapped even as she reached for the slip of paper. "I know I'm right. See, no mayo or…..oh…." she trailed off.

"Yeah," Priestly replied as he flipped over a burger patty. "What's up with you? You've been on edge ever since you got here."

"Nothing," Tish replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a trembling hand.

Priestly frowned. "Nothing much rattles you, Tish. Come on; I know something is bothering you."

"Priestly, I told you-" she began.

He cut her off. "Did something happen at the doctor's this morning?" Priestly watched in horror as tears suddenly filled Tish's eyes.

"I can't do this," she choked out, shoving the order slip into Priestly's chest as she hurried for the back door.

Priestly looked after her and then down at the grill.

"I've got it," Jen replied from the computer, concern for Tish in the blonde woman's eyes. "You go check on her." She slid off of her stool and took the spatula from Priestly.

"Thanks, Jen," Priestly nodded as he hurried in the direction his girlfriend had disappeared. His mind was running wild. What could have happened since he'd left her happy and relaxed at her apartment this morning?

Tish wasn't in the office or the back room, so Priestly exited the backdoor of the shop and found Tish leaning against the brick wall in the alley with her arms wrapped around herself. Her head was tipped back to lean against the bricks and she stared unseeing up into the blue sky.

"Tish?" he asked softly as he approached. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she answered in a far away voice as her arms tightened around her body.

Priestly stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her arm, rubbing up and down gently. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Tish bit her lower lip. "I don't even really know how to tell you." She pushed away from the wall and began to pace back and forth in front of her boyfriend.

"You were fine when I left your place this morning. Did something happen at the doctor's office?" he queried, concern beginning to swirl in the pit of his stomach. "Are you sick?" Then, "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" she asked in surprise as she stopped her pacing. "No, Priestly, no!"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked again, his face open and honest. "Because if that's it, I-"

"No, Priestly," she cut him off almost hysterically. "I'm not pregnant." She dashed tears from her eyes with a trembling hand. "I have a lump in my breast. I have to go for a biopsy."

Priestly froze, his wide green eyes locked on his girlfriend's face. They looked even greener complimented by the bright green of his Mohawk. "Tish," his brow wrinkled with worry and he stepped toward his girlfriend.

"I don't know…." she began before trailing off, her arms wrapping around her torso once again. "It doesn't seem real. I'm young. This can't happen to me."

Priestly caught her arm gently. "Tish, you don't know that anything is wrong yet. Let's wait and hear what your doctor says first."

Tish stood in front of him with his hands trailing gently up and down her arms and felt her face crumble. "I'm scared, Priestly." Her voice shook and then the sobs began to convulse her body.

"Me, too, Sunshine," he murmured as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "But whatever happens, I'm right here." Priestly pressed a kiss into her dark hair and wrapped her snuggly in his arms. He felt Tish bury her face in his shoulder and then her tears dampened his t-shirt.

Tish didn't know how long she stood there crying hot tears into Priestly's collarbone, but Trucker's voice in the backdoor of the Grille made them both jump.

"Everything okay?"

Priestly's hand crept up to her head and he kept her pressed against her shoulder as he answered their friend. "She's really not feeling well, Trucker. I need to get her home."

Trucker took another look at the young woman clinging to Priestly and nodded. "I'll get her things and bring them back to you."

When Trucker disappeared inside, Tish sniffled and pressed a kiss against the skin of Priestly's neck. "Thank you." She felt his strong hand rub up and down her back and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Trucker reappeared with Tish's purse. "The girls are worried, but I told them that you had everything taken care of," he explained to Priestly. "You take good care of our girl and call me if you need anything at all."

"Thanks, Trucker," Priestly murmured as he stroked Tish's hair.

She pulled back from her boyfriend and sucked in a deep breath as Priestly pushed back the hair that clung to her damp face. "Thank you, Trucker."

"Are you going to be okay, Angel?" the sandwich shop owner asked softly.

"I don't know," she shrugged with a sniffle, "but Priestly will take good care of me."

"You betcha," the green-haired young man answered. "Thanks again, Trucker. I'm gonna get her home."

Trucker nodded and waved at the pair before heading back inside.

Tish sighed as Priestly's arm encircled her shoulders and he led her to his truck. "Your place or mine?" he asked softly.

"Mine," she replied. "Unlike you, I go to the grocery store on a regular basis." Tish wiped at her eyes and managed a wobbly smile when her boyfriend opened the passenger door for her. She scooted inside the truck and buckled her seatbelt as she watched Priestly jog around to the other side of the truck.

He climbed inside and reached out a finger to trace the line of her jaw. Without saying anything, he started the truck and headed for her apartment. Reaching between them at the first stoplight, he clasped her hand and twined their fingers together.

Tish looked over at him and smiled. She was so blessed to have this man in her life. Behind the spikey hair, and the make-up, and the crazy clothes, Priestly was really an amazing, interesting guy with a huge heart.

Priestly parked in a visitor space at her complex and cut the engine. Tish waited in her seat, knowing Priestly would fuss if she didn't wait and let him open the door for her. She watched as her green-mohawked boyfriend hurried around the car to her side and opened the door. Tish slid out of the truck and felt the thud rumble through her body as her feet hit the blacktop.

Priestly took her hand in his and shut the car door behind them before leading the way to her apartment. Tish slipped her hand into her purse and produced the key which Priestly took from her trembling fingers and used to open the door to her small home.

Tish dreaded the talk they were about to have. It meant admitting that everything that happened this morning was real – that she really did have a lump in her breast. She allowed Priestly to lead her to the couch and she sank wearily into its soft cushions.

Priestly left and disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear a few moments later with a glass of water which he placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Then he sat down next to her and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face so that she had to look at him.

"Talk to me, Tish. What happened this morning?"

Tish captured her lower lip between her teeth and began to fiddle with the hem of her tank top. "The doctor felt a lump in my left breast when she was examining me. I told her there had to be a mistake, but she said she could definitely feel something. She wanted me to have a mammogram right away."

Priestly reached out to still Tish's hand which was quickly unraveling the hem to her shirt. He captured it in both of his. "And?"

"They were able to get me in for one this morning, and there is definitely something there," Tish's voice shook as she looked into her boyfriend's face. "I'm so scared, Priestly."

"Come here," he murmured as he reached forward and tugged his shaking girlfriend into his arms. Tish's hands twisted into the front of his t-shirt as she crumpled against his chest. Sobs racked her slender frame as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I've got you," he murmured as she continued to cry against him. Priestly stroked her back and pressed tender kisses to her hair. He didn't know if there were any words he could say right now to make things better.

Finally, Tish pulled back and wiped at her red, teary face with shaking hands. Priestly reached forward and helped to thumb some of the tears away. "So what's next?" he murmured as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her cheek.

"Um," Tish began, her voice raspy with tears. She reached for the glass of water and took a sip before continuing. "I have an ultrasound and a biopsy scheduled for next week."

"Whatever you need, Tish, I'm there," Priestly offered earnestly, his green eyes full of concern.

"Will you go with me for the ultrasound and biopsy?" Tish asked as her fingers once again played with the fraying bottom of her tank top.

"Of course!" Priestly answered as he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you," he whispered against their softness.

"I love you, too," Tish whispered, still terrified of what the days and months ahead might hold.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ten-Inch Hero.

Author's Note: Sorry this one's pretty short. I've been struggling with writer's block over the past few months. I hope to finish this fic up over the next week or two and then work on an SPN one shot. LadyWallace and I are also going to attempt a Ten-Inch Hero fic together, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reading!

By Her Side

Chapter 2

Tish tried closing her eyes only to have them pop right back open. The silence of the night had descended upon the small apartment she shared with Priestly. During the day, she could attempt to distract herself from thoughts of the biopsy and the results that awaited her. At night, there was nothing but silence and time to think. She hadn't sleep well over the past week and now it was the night before the biopsy. The constant "what if's" that pinged around her mind were going to drive her crazy.

She shifted in the bed and felt Priestly's arm tighten around her. He drew her back against him and pressed his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" he murmured against the dusting of freckles that covered her skin.

"No," she sighed. "My mind won't stop." Her eyes felt dry and scratchy and her body was coiled tightly with nerves.

Priestly peppered her skin with more tender kisses before turning her onto her back and propping himself on an elbow. "You're thinking about tomorrow," he said as his fingers moved to trace the line of her jaw.

Tears filled Tish's eyes. "I'm so scared, Priestly," she admitted softly. "The results of the biopsy tomorrow could change my life forever."

"They could," Priestly admitted, "but we will deal with that when the time comes. For now, let's just focus on making it through the procedure tomorrow. We will take it one day at a time. I'll get some take-out and we can watch some of your favorite movies once we get home tomorrow. It will be an afternoon just for us." Priestly kissed the tip of her nose before settling down in the bed and drawing her close once more. Tish shifted until she was comfortably on her stomach with her hand tucked beneath her pillow.

"Eyes closed," Priestly ordered, grinning when his girlfriend scrunched her eyes shut. He began to rub her back in rhythmic circles; it took quite a while, but he finally felt her body relax in sleep.

Tish woke before the sun the next morning. Priestly's arm was draped loosely across her waist and his breath tickled the back of her neck. Despite the uncertainty of things right now, she knew she was so lucky to have this man in her life. Quietly and carefully, she turned so that she could look into his face. Priestly sighed in his sleep and shifted a bit, but didn't wake up.

Tish studied the long lashes that brushed his skin and the dusting of freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. Her thoughts skittered to what could possibly be ahead of her. Chemotherapy, nausea, and hair loss all terrified her. She tried to imagine what she would look like with no hair and the picture she came up with was unsettling to say the least. Would she have the strength to work? How would she support herself? The most terrifying question of all, however, was if it was fair to expect Priestly to stay with her.

"Mornin'," Priestly murmured quietly in a voice raspy with sleep that startled her from her thoughts. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked his girlfriend quietly.

"Yes, I slept," she replied, her teeth worrying her lower lip nervously.

"One day at a time, Tish," Priestly prompted gently as he punctuated his words with a kiss to her nose.

"It's just….," she began hesitantly as she stared into Priestly's solemn green eyes, "well, if I am sick, I don't expect you to stay, you know. I-"

Priestly cut her off before she could continue. "I'm not going anywhere no matter what the results of the biopsy are," he told her, his voice firm. "Don't even let that thought cross your mind, Tish. I am right where I want to be and I will still love you with hair or without, cancer or no cancer."

Tish sniffled, thinking of the string of useless men she had been with before Priestly. Every last one of them would have dumped her at the first sign of trouble. Shifting forward, she captured her boyfriend's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, Priestly," she whispered quietly as she pulled away and glanced at the clock.

"Love you, too," he returned as he stole another quick kiss.

With a heavy sigh, Tish pushed back the sheets. "I need to shower before we leave since I don't know if I'll be able to after the procedure." Nerves gnawed at her stomach and she felt a bit nauseous. She wished life had a fast forward button so she could speed through the days and know the results of her biopsy. Then she'd be able to plan and wrap her mind around what would be coming up next in her life.

After a quick shower, she dressed and exited the bathroom. Priestly caught her in a hug as he passed by her on his way to the shower. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her without a word and stripping out of his boxers.

Any other time, Tish would have stopped to enjoy the view, but today her mind was elsewhere. She wandered aimlessly around the apartment she shared with Priestly, touching this and rearranging that. She was puttering in the refrigerator when Priestly appeared in the doorway, his Mohawk a stunning shade of green.

"Are you ready? I'll stop and get coffee on the way." He stepped forward and gently tugged Tish from the refrigerator. She leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You're going to get through this. **We** are going to get through this," he murmured against her dark hair.

"I'm so scared, Priestly," she nearly sobbed before sucking in a deep breath.

"Me, too," he admitted, "but the doctors are going to take care of you and so am I."

Tish pushed away from his chest. "Let's go then," she told him, squaring her shoulders. She could do this; she had to. There was no other choice.

Priestly took her hand and threaded their fingers together before leading her out of the apartment and locking the door behind them.

The drive to the outpatient surgery center was mostly silent. Priestly stopped at a convenience store for coffee and he sipped it carefully. The smell made Tish's stomach churn, but she didn't say anything. As they turned into the parking lot of the center, Tish sucked in a deep breath. This was it. She felt Priestly's hand close tightly around hers where it rested in her lap. She gave him a small, trembling smile when he glanced her way.

It didn't take long to get checked into the outpatient surgery center. Priestly sat by Tish's side the entire time, his fingers running over her back in soothing circles. When they called her name to go into the back and get prepared for her procedure, she stood and looked back longingly at her boyfriend. "Can he come with me?" she asked the nurse, her voice shakier than she liked.

"Not right now, Hon," the kind African-American nurse replied. "Once I get you settled, I will come get him for you."

Tish looked nervously back at Priestly. He stood and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go with the nurse, and I'll see you in a few minutes," he promised.

Tish nodded and squeezed his hand before following the nurse through the door.

"My name is Nicole," the nurse smiled. "You just let me know if you need anything, and we will take good care of you."

"I'm a little nervous," Tish admitted, clenching her fists when her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"That's understandable," Nicole replied as she handed Tish a hospital gown. "Take everything off and change into this. Leave the opening in the front," she told her.

"Thank you," Tish murmured, her teeth chattering with her anxiety as the nurse pulled the curtain around her small cubicle. She changed quickly, her shaking hands making it a bit difficult.

Nicole returned a few minutes later. "Now, let me go get your man." She patted Tish's arm gently. "Maybe he will help you calm down a bit."

Tish let out the breath she had been holding and nodded. She really needed Priestly.

Only a few minutes passed before he was peeking around her curtain, a nervous smile in place. He swallowed hard at the sight of his girlfriend in a hospital gown. Sitting on the side of Tish's bed, he brushed her hair back from her face. "How are you doing?" he asked, his fingers gently ghosting down her jawline.

Tish shook her head. "I don't know – nervous, scared, ready to get this over with." She shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. "I wish they'd just come get me already."

Priestly slipped his arm over her shoulders. "I know," he murmured as he pressed his lips into her hair. "I picked up some soup at your favorite place for supper tonight if you feel up to eating," he promised his girlfriend. "And we can watch whatever movie you want," he scrunched up his nose in distaste, "even a romance."

Tish huffed a small laugh as the doctor pulled back the curtain and observed the pale, nervous young woman and the man with the green Mohawk settled in the bed before him.

"Well, Ms. Madison, this won't take too long. We are going to take you into the back and numb the area with a general anesthetic so we can get that sample we need." He looked at Priestly. "The nurse will come get you in the waiting room when she's all finished."

Tish fumbled for Priestly's hand and grasped it, squeezing tightly. Her eyes sought his for reassurance.

Priestly leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his girlfriend's lips. "I love you, and remember, we're going to get through this together one step at a time."

"One step at a time," Tish echoed against his lips.

Priestly stood and gave Tish's hand a final squeeze. "I'll see you soon, Beautiful."

Tish nodded, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She watched Priestly's retreating back until he disappeared down the hallway toward the waiting room.

"Okay, Dr. Collins. I'm ready," she breathed, her fingers clenching and unclenching in the stiff, white bedsheets.

The doctor patted the trembling woman's shoulder. "We will take good care of you," he promised.

Tish nodded and rested her head against the pillows as Nicole and another nurse arrived and began to move her bed back into one of the procedure rooms. She closed her eyes tightly and willed all of this to be some horrible nightmare.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ten Inch Hero.

By Her Side

Chapter 3

Priestly paced the waiting room anxiously. The doctor had told him that the procedure wouldn't take too long, but the minutes were dragging by slowly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black shorts and bounced up anxiously onto the balls of his feet.

He turned to pace the room once again and found a middle-aged woman dressed in a business suit staring at him as if he were a mugger or murderer or holder of some other sinister occupation. Priestly glanced up toward his Mohawk, grinned at the woman, and kept up his pacing.

"Family of Platisha Madison?" a nurse called from the doorway.

"Right here," Priestly called out anxiously as he hurried forward. "Is she all right?"

The nurse, one Priestly recognized from earlier, smiled. "She came through just fine. You can wait with Ms. Madison and the doctor will come to speak with you in a bit." He followed the woman in scrubs back to a curtained area where his girlfriend rested pale and sleepy in a bed with white sheets pulled up over her arms.

Priestly stepped up to the side of the bed and brushed her hair back from her face before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Priestly?" she whispered sleepily.

"Right here, Beautiful," he murmured softly. "Just close your eyes and get some rest. I'll wake you up when the doctor gets here."

"Mm-hm," she yawned, her eyelids slipping closed as she reached for Priestly's hand.

Priestly pulled the hospital's plastic, uncomfortable chair up beside Tish's bed with his free hand and dropped into it with a sigh. He stared at his slumbering girlfriend as his teeth worried his lower lip. His mind was still trying to wrap around the idea that Tish could be sick, very sick. His thumb rubbed slow circles over her skin. He promised himself that he would support her in whatever way he could.

The curtain stirred, startling Priestly from his thoughts, and the doctor stepped inside the cubicle. He nodded at Priestly before he called, "Ms. Madison, we were able to complete the biopsy."

Tish's eyes blinked open slowly and it took her a moment to focus on the doctor. She squeezed Priestly's hand clumsily.

The doctor continued speaking. "We were able to remove the entire lump quite easily. It typically takes three to four days to get the results from the lab."

Priestly leaned forward in his chair. "How did it look? I mean, can you get any clues just by looking at it was to whether or not it's, you know, cancer?"

The doctor shook his head. "We won't know until the biopsy report comes back. In the meantime," the doctor glanced at Tish, "get lots of rest. I'm going to give you some pain medication and the nurse will be back with instructions for wound care. I will call you once I have the test results."

"Thank you, Doctor," Tish murmured sleepily.

"Yes, thank you," Priestly replied as he stood and offered the doctor his hand.

The doctor took it and shook firmly before leaving the young couple alone behind the curtain.

"Three to four days," Priestly growled under his breath. "How in the world do they expect us to live without knowing for three to four days?" He looked at Tish's terrified face and bit back any more complaining he wanted to do.

"We will watch movies," he told her, "and dissect them scene by scene." He planned to keep Tish laughing with a sarcastic commentary.

She gave him a watery smile, so he kept talking. "I'll go get us some food – anything you want, even if it's ice cream or some crappy salad." Her smile grew a little wider. "And isn't recovery from surgery the perfect excuse for some cuddle time with the Renaissance Man himself?"

That got a laugh. "Ice cream and movies," Tish decided. Then her lips curled into a smile. "And definitely some time curling up with my Renaissance Man."

"All right!" Priestly cheered as the nurse pulled back the curtain and brought her paperwork into Tish's small cubicle. Both of their smiles faded as she began to discuss wound care instructions. It brought them back to reality all too quickly.

Soon, the nurse left once the discharge paperwork was in Priestly's hands. He helped Tish gingerly into her clothes and had her ready when the nurse returned with a wheelchair.

Tish bit her lip and wanted to protest, but sat in the chair as the nurse instructed. Priestly went to get his truck and pulled it up to the entrance. The nurse helped Tish into the vehicle and Priestly helped her get settled.

Tish dozed off on the ride home, but awakened when Priestly opened her door.

"We're here, Beautiful," he called softly as her brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Tish blinked sleepily. "So soon?"

He chuckled. "You fell asleep as soon as I pulled away from the hospital."

"I did?" she yawned.

"Come on; let's get you inside." Priestly helped her out of the car and up the stairs to their small apartment.

Tish sighed happily as Priestly gently settled her on their well-worn, soft couch with pillows and a fuzzy blanket. Her eyelids were already slipping closed as Priestly retreated into the kitchen to get her some water.

She woke a few hours later still feeling tired, but only a tad bit sore. Priestly handed her two pain pills and a glass of water as soon as she managed to get herself into a sitting position. Then he thrust a bowl of soup into her hands.

"Can't take those meds on an empty stomach," he chided with a cheeky grin.

Tish sighed, but knew he was right. She wasn't hungry, but forced down most of the soup.

"Feel up to a movie?" Priestly asked as he took her bowl and headed back into the kitchen.

"Sure," she yawned. "What do you want to watch?"

Priestly returned to the room and held up one of their favorite comedies. "How about this one? I meant what I said about dissecting every scene. Oh, and there's ice cream in the freezer."

Tish huffed a laugh and watched as Priestly slid the DVD into the player before joining her on the couch.

"Do you want the ice cream now or later?" he asked.

"Later," she sighed as she curled against him, careful of her wound. Priestly's arm slid around her shoulders and she felt warm and safe. Tish felt her eyes closing against her will, and she drifted off to sleep on her boyfriend's shoulder.

She woke sometime later still on Priestly's shoulder. Her stomach was churning angrily and she groaned.

"Tish?" Priestly queried, sitting up so he could look at her face. "Are you all right?"

"Feel sick," she murmured.

"You need to get to the bathroom?" Priestly asked and when she nodded he began to help her to her feet. She was a bit wobbly from the pain meds, but forced one foot in front of the other as Priestly held her arm.

By the time they made it down the short hallway to their tiny bathroom, Tish was sweaty and shaky. "I just want to get sick and get it over with," she moaned.

"I know," Priestly commiserated as he helped her kneel in front of the toilet. Reaching up by the sink, he grabbed one of her hair ties and pulled her long hair back into a messy ponytail.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she gagged several times, but never actually vomited. Finally, she sagged back against him, exhausted. "Let's get you to bed this time. No more couch right now."

Before Tish could protest, he had her in his arms. She leaned against him and breathed in his comforting scent. Being with Priestly made her feel safe, even with the threat of this horrible disease breathing down her neck. She sighed with relief once she was nestled in their bed with the covers tucked around her and the trashcan on the floor next to her.

"Priestly," she whined as he moved away from the bed, wincing at the neediness in her voice.

"I'll be right back," he reassured her. "I'm just going to turn off the TV."

True to his word, he returned a few minutes later and crawled into bed beside her. Tish curled into his side and he brushed his lips against her temple. "We'll face this together," he promised her as her breathing evened off in slumber.

Priestly was unable to sleep. He forced himself to stay still because Tish seemed comfortable. His mind ran in circles no matter how many times he tried to calm it down. It was nearing dawn before sleep finally claimed him.

When Tish woke the next morning, she was pleased to find that she felt much better. Gone was the queasiness from the night before and her incision site, though sore, wasn't horrifically so. She slipped carefully from Priestly's embrace so as not to wake him and went into the bathroom to wash up.

In the early morning quiet of the apartment, Tish's brain began to roll out one "what if" question after another about the coming months and what would happen to her. She sucked in a slow, deep breath as anxiety pooled in her gut. Suddenly, she felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She had to get out of the house.

When she exited the bathroom in yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt, she found Priestly still dozing in bed. He woke and pushed up on one elbow when she slipped into her flip flops.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a voice rough with sleep.

"For a walk," she answered as she exited their bedroom.

"Wait, what?" he nearly roared. "The doctor said you needed to rest." He darted out of bed and hurried to her side.

"I need to get out of this apartment for a while and get my mind off things," she answered him with frustration in her tone.

Priestly thought for a moment as his hands wrapped gently around her lower arm. "Then let's go sit outside and have our coffee. We can people watch."

Tish studied his face, noticing the stubborn set to his jaw. "Fine," she grouched. "You go get dressed; I'll make the coffee."

Ten minutes later, the couple was downstairs enjoying the sunshine. Tish leaned against Priestly's shoulder and watched as people rode by on bikes and skateboards heading toward the beach. She felt Priestly's arm come around her, his fingers gently stroking the skin of her upper arm. "This was a good idea," she told him quietly.

"I'm full of good ideas," he grinned.

She poked his belly. "You're full of something," she told him playfully.

"Wanna tell me what was going through that head of yours this morning?" Priestly asked her, suddenly turning serious.

Tish sighed. "I just started thinking about my future – about all the what ifs."

Priestly rested his head against hers. "Let's focus on what we do know," he told her.

She pulled back so she could look into his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we do know that whatever happens, the two of us will face it together. We know that you have a good doctor who will take the best care of you. We know that other than the possibility of cancer, your body is healthy and ready to fight. We know that I love you very much, and will do everything in my power to take care of you." Priestly traced the line of her jaw with tender fingers, his eyes locked on hers.

Tish felt tears well up in her eyes and clog her throat. Priestly, for all of his piercings and tattoos and his mohawk, was the sweetest man she'd ever known. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him. "I love you," she murmured, tracing his lower lip with a gentle finger before claiming it with her mouth.

They spent the afternoon cuddling on the couch. When Tish got antsy, Priestly coaxed her into the kitchen and talked her into making brownies with him. It helped for a bit, but her thoughts soon retreated back to the biopsy results that awaited her. She had made it through one day of waiting - only two or three more to go. The thought was agonizing.

Tish found it hard to sleep that night. She tried not to toss and turn; she didn't want to keep Priestly from getting his rest. He'd looked awfully tired all day. Finally, after an hour of lying in bed and being tortured by her own thoughts, Tish slipped out of Priestly's arms and headed into the kitchen. She looked around aimlessly before deciding to clean out the fridge.

Priestly woke to the sound of a crash and a muffled curse coming from the direction of the kitchen before he realized that he was alone in bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face to clear the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed. When he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he found Tish sweeping up a shattered glass pickle jar.

"What in the world are you doing with a pickle jar at –," he squinted at the clock, "three thirty in the morning?"

Tish sighed. "I couldn't sleep, so I was cleaning out the refrigerator."

Priestly frowned. She sounded close to tears. "Tish?" he questioned, stepped forward and taking the broom from her hands.

Tish tried to stop them, but the tears started rolling down her cheeks despite her best efforts. "I might have cancer, Priestly. I could die."

He set the broom aside and, careful of the glass on the floor, tugged his girlfriend into his arms. She burrowed into him and he held her tightly, letting her cry while he pressed kisses into her hair. Finally, once she had cried herself out, he led her to the couch in the living room.

Once he was seated with Tish curled in his lap against his chest, he began to speak softly. "You may not even be sick, Tish. We have to take this one step at a time." Even as he spoke, his own mind tried to jump ahead. He quickly reined it in and focused on his girlfriend.

"We need to stay busy today," he mused out loud.

"No sitting around," Tish agreed. "Gives me too much time to think."

"Then movies are out," Priestly decided. "What about the zoo? We can take it slow and rest if you get tired."

Tish thought for a moment before she nodded. "All right, that sounds good."

"Go on to bed. I'll finish cleaning this up and be there in a minute." Priestly directed his girlfriend toward the doorway and gave her a gentle push.

Tish turned back around to press a kiss to his lips. "Love you," she murmured before retreating into the bedroom.

The trip to the zoo did help a bit the next day. Priestly and Tish held hands and sauntered at a leisurely pace through the zoological park as they observed the animals. They ate lunch at the zoo's small café. Priestly took his girlfriend into the zoo's gift shop and bought her a stuffed lion, telling her it was for courage.

When they got home, Tish dozed on the couch with her stuffed lion in her arms until it was time for supper. She helped Priestly clean the kitchen after they ate and then they took a walk around the block. The day finally caught up with Tish and she fell exhausted into bed after washing up.

The third day after her procedure, Tish was a bundle of nerves. She curled up on the couch with a pillow clutched to her chest. Her cell phone rested on the coffee table in front of her.

Priestly found her there once he exited the bathroom, his bright green mohawk standing straight and tall. "Tish, you can't sit here like this all day."

"But what if they call? I can't miss it." Tish picked nervously at the edge of the pillow in her lap.

Priestly sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You won't miss it."

"Priestly, I don't think I can answer the phone when they call," she admitted. "I don't think I can stand to hear them tell me that I have cancer. Would you answer it?"

"You know I will," he assured his girlfriend as he drew her toward his chest.

Tish melted against him. "I don't feel like doing anything today. Can we just stay home?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want," Priestly agreed. He felt her nod against him. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Can we just sit here a while in the quiet?" she asked in a small voice.

Priestly ran a hand gently down her back. "Sure, Beautiful."

The day crawled by, one minute creeping slowly by followed by another. Neither Tish nor Priestly felt much like eating lunch.

The phone rang a little after three in the afternoon. "I can't, Priestly," Tish nearly sobbed as she grabbed it and thrust it into his hands.

"Hello," he answered, his voice wobbling just a bit.

"May I speak to Ms. Madison, please. I'm calling with her test results," the doctor's voice resonated in his ear.

Priestly cleared his throat. "Uh, she wants you to tell me."

"I will need to confirm that with her first," the doctor explained to him.

Priestly nodded without realizing that the doctor couldn't see him. He passed the phone to Tish. "He needs your permission to tell me the results."

"Please, could you tell my boyfriend?" Tish managed to get out in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Ms. Madison," the doctor agreed.

Priestly took the phone once again. "So, what did the biopsy show?" he managed to choke out.

"Ms. Madison does not have cancer. The lump we removed was a cyst, a fairly large one."

Priestly exhaled and felt tears well in his eyes.

Tish was staring at him, her eyes wide and scared. "Priestly?" she managed to choke out in a strangled voice.

"It's not cancer, Tish." He reached for her with his free hand, pulling her against his chest. "It's not cancer. You're okay. It's a cyst."

Tish sobbed brokenly against him, her shoulders shaking. Relief coursed through her and she making her cry harder. She vaguely heard Priestly thanking the doctor before he ended the phone conversation.

"You're fine," Priestly murmured as he dropped the phone on the couch and wrapped both arms around his girlfriend. His tears dripped into her hair as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach.

Tish finally sniffled and pulled back from him. "I feel so lucky, Priestly," she told him. "How many women had biopsies on the same day as me? How many of them got good news from their doctors?"

Priestly brushed her hair back from her damp face. "We will make the most of every day, Tish. That's what we have to do."

She nodded and wiped at her tears.

"Starting now," Priestly added. "Go shower and get dressed."

A few short hours later, Tish and Priestly were seated at a fancy restaurant on the beach. Priestly's mohawk was garnering some stares from other diners, but neither he nor Tish minded a bit. Priestly couldn't tear his eyes off of his beautiful girlfriend. She was healthy; there was no dangerous disease lurking in her body. He felt weak with relief every time the thought crossed his mind.

Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand. "I love you, Tish," he told her earnestly, interrupting her in mid-conversation.

She blinked at him. "I love you, too, Priestly."

"The thought of you being sick terrifies me," he admitted. "Not because I don't want to take care of you or be with you, but because I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Tish squeezed his hand and tears filled her eyes. "You won't lose me if I can help it, Priestly," she assured him. "And we are going to make the most of the life we are building together."

He nodded. "Most definitely."

"Because you're Renaissance Man," Tish giggled, breaking the seriousness of the moment.

"Darn right!" Priestly agreed with a smirk.

Tish leaned across the fancy table and kissed Priestly right on the lips. She deepened the kiss, wanting to show him how excited she was to face the next day of their lives together. She felt safe and loved with Priestly by her side. Sitting down, she grabbed her glass and held it up to him indicating a toast.

He picked up his glass and raised an eyebrow at her as if to question what they were toasting.

"To making it count," Tish smiled, clinking their glasses together.

"To making it count," Priestly replied, his green eyes linking with his girlfriend's gaze. He vowed silently to himself that he would never take a day with her for granted; each one would be treasured like a special gift. Tish smiled softly at him after taking a sip out of her glass, and somehow he knew she was thinking the same thing.

The End


End file.
